


Fairy Forest

by Maximusmax



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximusmax/pseuds/Maximusmax
Summary: Two memories. Two wishes. One chance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all MaximusMax here. This is a little side project of mine I will work alongside LIG so I don't but out on it. Releases will be infrequent u less I get really inspired. It is an odd mix of an original character and a self-insert.

When you wish upon a Lacrima...

I will make a trade with you. My memories for 2 wishes. I wish for blank and a blank (gibberish on purpose)

Deal. Please, this time make memories you can love.

Waking up in a meadow is usually never a good sign. I had no idea where i was. I couldn't seem to remember anything. But oddly I wasn't scared, rather ecstatic. Here was my second chance. 

"A second chance at what?" I said out loud sitting and finding a small bag between my legs. Open me, it said written on the side in gold lettering. 

"Okay, then" I said with a shrug opened the bag to find a large crystal and a letter. The crystal was equal shades of brown, blue, and green. They seemed to flow with an almost magical rhythm that made the light dance. 

Picking up the letter, I read the few sentences on it.

The deal is done. The Forest Dragon Lacrima is yours, please eat it. Your second wish will be there soon. Live well. ROEB

"The hell is a Lacrima? The hell is a ROEB?” I asked myself starting at the gem. “I hope this doesn't kill me." And with that, I began to eat the Lacrima. For a gem, it was surprisingly fragile and soft. The taste was like that of fresh fruit and sweet water all rolled into one. And then a warm sensation started to work throughout my body. I began to shake as the pain set in. I tried to scream but my voice wouldn't come out. I hit and slammed the ground as tears ran down my face but my body wouldn't let me scream. Until I finally passed out from the pain.

"Sapling? Sapling are you okay?" A kind womanly voice called out stirring me awake. Straining my eyes open I slowly stood up before falling forward. Thankfully, a warm scaly boulder caught me in time.

...wait...scaly? 

Fully opening my eyes I found myself staring at a massive eye bigger than me. Her, it sounded like her, snake-like eye the same shade of coloring as that Lacrima I ate. She was as large as a mountain. Jeebus, are all dragons as big as her? I mean, she had a small mountain of trees on her back. I think she is a Tarasque type of dragon.

I saw myself in her eyes. I was a child wearing a simple tunic and shorts. My eyes were the same color as her with a slit and everything. My heart was a shaggy black and gray in color. And I was small! Oh my god, I couldn't be more than 6 or 7 years old. I know I should be freaking out but for some reason, her eyes were so..relaxing.

"You have lovely eyes, Ma’am.' I tell the dragoness. Taking a few stumbling steps back I nearly fell on my butt but a bush appeared under me, catching me. 'Thank you for catching me again, Ma’am." I said with a smile.

"That wasn't me this time, Sapling.” She said her face a mask of surprise. Getting closer to me she took a small sniff which to me felt like a heavy wind pulling me toward her snout. “Sapling, why do you smell like a Forest Dragon?" She asked looking at me as close to my eyes as she could. 

"I don't know, ma’am. I woke up, ate a weird glowing rock, it hurt a lot, and you showed up." I tell the nice dragon lady with a smile. She kinda just looked at me for a minute.

"Sapling, why did you eat a rock?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Because the note said please," I responded by showing her the note. After taking a quick look at the note she looked back at me with a sigh. A vine grew out of her head and bonked me on the head. 

"Ow! Ma’am, why did you do that?!" I asked rubbing my head.

"Don't eat weird stuff just because you were nicely asked too." She said sternly. I could only now my head and rub it.

"Yes, ma’am," I said pouting a little. She just looked at me before rubbing my head with the same vine. It felt so nice! I might have purred...don't you judge me.

"Where is your family?" 

"I don't know."

Next thing I know I was being placed on her head.

"Uh, Ma’am what are you doing?" I asked her tilting my head.

"My name is Saltus and I am adopting you. I was brought here because of a voice in my head. It told me there was a lonely child over here. I was told he would be slightly dim-witted but that made him more adorable. The voice was right " She said walking forward the trees ahead moving to the side with each of her earth-shaking steps. 

"So you're adopting me because of a voice in your head Ms. Saltus?" I asked laying down on her snout.

"No. I am adopting you because you have the capabilities to be a Forest Dragon Slayer. Because you have shown no fear during your entire conversation with me. And also...you’re like a dumb puppy. Can't be left alone." She said growing an apple out of her snout near my head. I quickly devoured the apple with joy. 

...Wait a minute.

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" I asked Saltus eating the apple core and all. It left me with a warm surge through my body.

"Yes, Sapling." She answered. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"My name isn't Sapling, Saltus," I said crossing my arms. She gave a chuckle that nearly bounced me off.

"Then what is your name?" She asked creating a tree bridge over a chasm.

"I don't know. I don't know anything." I answered honestly trying to hold back tears. A humanoid plant tree sprang up behind me and gave me gently hug.

"Shush, no tears Sapling. If you do not know your name we shall simply give you a new one.' She consoled me softly. 'Magnus. Magnus Saltus." 

"Magnus Saltus? Sound neat. But why do i have the same last name as you, Ma’am?" I asked trying to push that warm feeling from earlier to my hands and seeing a sprout grow from my palm. I nestled myself in the warm hugs of the tree doll.

"Because you're my son now. Aren't you?" She asked moving her eyes up to look at me. I felt the biggest smile appear on my face and broke free and hugged the top of her snout as hard as I could.

"Yep. And you're my mom!" I shouted and laughed causing her to laugh too. 

Later that night...

As I lay on top of Saltus, I mean Mom, I watched the clear night sky as a thousand light twinkled against the canvas. I had a thousand questions running through my mind. Who was I? How did I get here? What we're my wishes? I rolled over and calmly rubbed the top of mom's head. 

"My mom is a dragon," I said with a smile.

"Correction. Your mom is the Queen of Earth Dragons." She said, eyes closed but lip twitching upwards.

"Does that make me a Prince?" I asked giggling a little.

"What it makes you is time for bed. Now sleep little Magnus. Tomorrow we learn magic and train." 

"Yes, Ma’am," I said as a blanket of moss-covered me.

The next day.

"Magic exists in everything that exists and all life stems from it. From the mightiest Dragons to the smallest ants, all things have magic inside them.' Mom said as I meditated in a clear meadow beside her in a lotus pose. ' A wizard is one who channels the magic through their body or a tool. As a Forest Dragon Slayer, your magic encompasses the entirety of what a Forest is. From the plants to the mighty trees. From the seeds to the spores. Your power is all of them. But before you can use it. You must feel. Feel the world through your skin as it resonates with the magic within you." The more she said the more I felt the warm feeling in my body as I tried to guide the world around me. Shaping it to my thoughts. I pushed the feeling into my throat and rearing my head back swung it forward opening wide. In front of my mouth, a large magic circle with a green dragon head emerged. From the circle, numerous glowing seeds shot out and exploded as they came into contact with the trees and burrowed deep inside them.

"Mom! Mom! I did magic!" I shouted jumping up and down in excitement. Mom just laid there wide-eyed as she saw what I did. 

"Yes. More specifically Forest Dragons Roar. Unlike Roars that other dragons use, ours is special. Until you learn more control you can't manipulate trees or plants that didn't come from you. Roar fixes that by shooting out seeds you can control and turn into whatever you want. Although you shouldn't be able to use it yet. Must be due to the stone." She mumbled that last part to herself as she scratched her chin. Meanwhile, I was running in circles and got hit by a sudden wave of drowsiness. Before I knew it, I was on the ground panting up a storm. 

"What just happened?" I asked looking up at the sky. 

"You're out of magic, Sapling.' Mom said growing a small apple tree next to me. 'Another part of Dragon Slayer magic is the ability to eat the element they trained in. This means for you any kind of wood, plant, or fruit can help you recover magic and energy. But it won't work on stuff you grow yourself." As she said this I began to chomp my way through the apple and even eating the tree itself. My teeth easily ripping into the wood.

"It tastes sweet, mom.' I said with a smile. Jumping to my feet ready for more! 'Bring on the rest of the training." I shout fist pumping!

"That's good, Magnus." She said with a smile as a vine wrapped itself around my eyes blocking my vision. 

"Uh, Mom, I can't see," I say fumbling around looking for her and hitting something right in front of me.

'That's the point, dear. For the next month, you will be wearing this blindfold.' I heard her say. I swear she sounded like she was smiling. 'You will be learning to feel the world around you. Feel the earth, the wind, and the 'just then I walked into something else causing me to roll on the ground clutching my head, ' maybe not the trees so much." She said with a giggle. 

6 months later.

So my mom might be a bit of a sadist. I learned this during the past couple of months. It took 2 weeks for me to develop my senses so I could stop hitting stuff. I swear I felt mom's magic in a few trees that weren't there the previous days. After the first month of sense training and magic control. Mom said before I could learn actual spells I had to master my body and mind. Which meant two things. Studying and beatings. (Mom called it sparring though.)

Mom was well-traveled and had connections to a lot of other dragons. She taught me math, languages, and magic. And twice a day she would create a wooden doll in the shape of a knight in heavy armor. This also helped me learn Forest Dragon Magic has healing in it. My first spar I did surprisingly well. My sense of training really paid off, especially my sense of touch. I had a great sense of body control and balance. Did that mean I won? Hahahahaha, no. I just got destroyed a lot less quick. But I was making progress.

My days would go like this. I would wake up around sunrise and do my physical exercises. 5 parkour laps around Mom's back while carrying a small log on my back. Jumping from tree to tree, flipping over roots sliding down hills, and using every muscle group I had. Then I would cool down by stretching my body and eating some fruit mom made magic training and sparring.

Standing in front of the wooden Knight doll I got into my stance. I entered my ready stance, feet spread, knees gently bent, moving one arm forward and turning it slightly, like a sideways palm strike, and pulling the other in, closing it like a fist. I was weaker than the doll and smaller so my options were parry and speed. 

"Ready Sapling?" Mom asked as she rested near a lake drinking water with a series of roots growing out of her back.

"If I said no could we skip today?" I asked her with a smile. She just smiled back at me and my hopes rose.

"No." And with that, the doll rushed me a right punch aimed at my hand. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Feeling the ground under my feet and air around me. If I concentrated hard enough I could actually feel things around me through the ground. So I felt the doll getting closer and then I felt the air move as its fist raced towards me. Moving my left arm I parried the punch, causing it to miss my head by inches. Moving my body forward I slammed my right elbow deep into the dolls midsection. (The only place I could reach. I will be tall one day!!") The power caused the doll to double over. I had one chance at this. Sliding between the doll's legs I jumped /back and tilted my head back.

"Forest Dragon's Tail!" I shouted the spell causing a mass of vines to grow from my head wrapped around the doll's legs and yanked it back. Sending the doll crashing to the ground. Rearing back my fist I grew a large wooden fist covered in thorny vines and reared back.

"Forest Dragons Claw!"I yelled slamming the fist repeatedly into the doll causing a dust cloud to appear. I didn't ease up though. Hopping back I unleashed Forest Dragons Roar peppering the ground with exploding seeds. Breathing heavy and sweating, I watched the dust settled and the shatters d remains of the doll appeared. 

" Victory is mine!" I shouted falling to my butt in relief. Mom just smiled at me as she fixed the clearing.

"Good. Very good, Magnus. I am proud of you.' She said rubbing my head with a vine growing next to me. Hearing I smiled from ear to ear. It didn't last long though.' Now it is time for level 2. And a lesson." As she said this two more dolls appeared in front of her. My face dropped as I realized what was coming.

"Always have enough energy left to run away." She said with a smile as the dolls punched me in the head.

"BULLY!" I shouted at mom as I ran away the dolls chasing me.

4 years later...

My mom is definitely a sadist. I went from Knights to Knights and Archers, to mounted Knights, finally wild monsters until I got to the boss level.

Fighting a dragon doll. 

I have been stuck in it for 2 years. 2 years! 2 frickin’ years! It’s so damn hard to beat!

When I wasn't studying, or training I passed the time learning how to cook, clean, and sew. I practiced using monster parts and a needle and thread using small vines and thorns. Mom says my housewife skills are better than my magic skills… I feel conflicted about that. 

Here I was, 10 years old and living a good life. 

You see, unless most Dragons, Mom had no set territory of control. She would just wander around and go where she wanted too. Since I joined her though, she has avoided the more hostile dragons and stuck to the peaceful ones. Apparently, Mom knew telepathy magic and would communicate with them. She let me listen to them and introduced me. 

There was Grandeeney the Sky Dragon, a nice and sweet lady who would always compliment me on my manners. 

Metalicana the Iron Dragon, she said I sounded like I was a babyface. It made me pout when mom said she couldn't disagree. 

Skiadrum was a White Dragon that was always up to answering my questions. I would call him Mr, which made him happy. 

Weisslogia was a bit of a recluse and wouldn't talk much. But when he did it was always something insightful and kind. 

Then there was Uncle Igneel. He was the King of Fire Dragons. He was loud and straightforward about..everything. When I asked if he was the King to my mom's Queen he got really quiet and everyone started to laugh at him while mom hit me with a vine.

“He is not, child,” she hissed. “He is king of a different kind of dragon, it does not mean he is the king of all dragons.”

“Ah. Sorry, mom.”

“It’s okay little sapling, just don’t do it again,' she sighed. Then she got an odd look on her face as she studied me. "Sapling. Would you like to meet others like you?" She asked with a smile. My eyes went wide and sparkly at this.

"I can make friends, mom?" I asked excited at the prospect of new friends!

"They will be like family to you." She said with a smile. An odd smile that should have made me suspicious. Damn my trusting nature!

One month later...

"Natsu stop picking a fight with Sting! Gajeel, I swear to God if you don't stop teasing Rogue! Wendy, please stop crying, I will fix your doll in a moment, dear. Mom, support!" I shouted at mom, running around and trying to make sense of the chaos

"You’re a wonderful son, an amazing big brother and your quite the hard worker." Mom said watching all this with a smile from the lakeside we made camp at.

"I MEANT HELP ME PARENT THEM YOU DAFT WONDER! BUT THANK YOU!" I shouted as Natsu set my pants on fire. That's right. I got some troublesome siblings. 

Very troublesome siblings.

Life didn't go downhill, oh no. It crashed and burned so spectacularly, I barely had time to cry.

I wish for two things.

Only two? You want to trade your memories away just for 2 wishes.

Most of my memories are bad and lonely, I don't want them anyway. But I do want to keep my happy ones in dreams.

Very well, what are your wishes?

I want a way to grow, and..

And what?

I want a family, please.

...that seems more than fair. Deal. I hope this time you make wonderful memories.

Chapter End.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is it to save the day~

**Younger siblings are full of love and pure evil.**

It was such a lovely day. The sun was shining, there was a nice breeze in the air...

And the smell of burning cloth was everywhere.

"This is fine,” I said trying to believe the sweet, sweet lie. “Everything is fine.” Then the burning sensation set in. “EVERYTHING IS NOT FINE!" As I launched myself into the lake putting out the fire Natsu set in the seat of my pants. He was just giggling the whole time. 

"Lookie Bro I can breathe fire now just like dad!" He said with a large smile. Sting and Rogue looked at him starry-eyed. They weren't quite old enough for magic training yet. So every time Nasu or Gajeel showed off they were always there wide-eyed. Meanwhile, Gajeel just gave a sneer at Natsu's display.

"That's nothing pinkie, watch this. Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel shouted, breathing out of a gray magic circle and sending a small tornado of soft iron at the lake. 

While I was in front of it. Dammit, Gajeel!

Crossing my arms, I grew wooden armor over them blocking the spell with ease. Although it did ruin my clothes.  _ Again. _

"Gajeel’s so cool!" Rogue shouted, eyes sparkling. Gajeel laughed in glee as he was praised. Natsu just pouted.

"Breathing fire is cooler than some old bad breath attack." He said crossing his tiny arms.

"You wanna say that again midget?!" Gajeel shouted at Natsu. They butted heads at each other glaring at each other. 

"Please don't fight! The family shouldn't fight." Wendy walked up teary-eyed as she clutched a small cat doll I made for her. Meanwhile, Sting and Rogue were commenting on who was stronger. They didn't notice me walking up till I grabbed both Gajeel and Natsu by the back of their collars and hoisted them up. I just smiled at them hiding the anger in my soul. It was when they saw the state of my clothes that they realized what had happened. Oh how their faces got scared~

"Wendy dear, what were the rules about using magic again?" I asked my little angel not looking away from the Twin Terrors. Yes, Wendy is my favorite sibling. She is cute, helpful and doesn't ruin outfits on a daily basis, her own or others.

"No magic use outside of sparring or without permission of Big Brother or Auntie Saltus." She said with a thinking look. I grew a vine hand out of my head and gently rubbed her head causing her to smile.

"Very good, dear.” I smile. God, she is such an angel!! “Sting, Rogue what happens when you break those rules?" I say looking back at Natsu and Gajeel. Both of them knew what was coming and tried to run away, their little legs swinging in the breeze. 

"They get a time out," Sting said with a smile while Rogue nodded next to him. 

"That's right. Good boys." Vines grew from my arms.

"Forest Dragon Growth: Et Infirma," I said with a smile as the vines wrapped around the boys covering them from shoulders to feet tight but not too tight. Et Infirma is a nifty little plant. It's vines seal the magic and movement of the victim. It doesn't work too well on strong foes, but for your run of the mill monster or Dragon Slayer kiddies, it works wonders.

"No fair, Bro!" Natsu shouted, struggling in the vines to no avail.

"I am gonna kick your ass one day, bastard bro!" Gajeel shouted next to him. I grew some roots from my feet into the ground and made a small tree growing next to me. Flipping the Terror Twins upside down I quickly tied them to the tree branch and grew a thick soft bed of moss under them in case they fell. Then I gave Gajeel a quick head chop.

"Language, young man,” I scolded. “All right, kids,” I say turning back to the others, “Let's go fishing for lunch shall we?" They cheered when they heard that. I am apparently a pretty good chief.

"What about us?" Natsu asked trying puppy dog eyes me. This just made me smile softly back.

"I will be back in 15 minutes to cut you both down," I said walking away holding Wendy's hand. And yes, I knew that being held upside down for a long time wasn’t healthy. Don't worry it will be about 5 mins of this before I flip them right side up for the rest of the time. With my other, I grew three small wooden fishing poles with vines for line and a curved thorn for the hook. Handing one to each of the kids they scurried off to the lake edge and began to fish. Sitting behind them I took off my clothes, thankful for the shorts I had underneath. And began to fix my pants with some leather. As I did this I watched my siblings fishing. While the others hung from tree yelling at each other.

The dragons would leave then in my care once every couple of days while they went off and did something. They never told me what only that it was important. Listening to them I had a small smile grow as I thought about them.

Gajeel was the oldest at 7 and the one that tended to be the grumpiest. He had an evil face to quote Metalicana. He usually wore a gray tunic and a shirt. Plus a long duster I made him with some feathers added to one side. I don't know why but I thought it looked nice on him. He was a very awkward and blunt little brother. Always quick to be emotional and too stubborn to give up. He was very loyal though. Oh yes, he would tease the others but I would notice the little things he did. He tried so hard to hide them. Make sure everyone was all wrapped up snug at nap times. Or give the others some of his food saying, "Beh, this suits midgets more than me." I was proud of him. My little terror. I was sure he was gonna be a great man when he grew up. 

Natsu was the next oldest at around 5 or so, Igneel wasn't clear on his age. I’m not sure if Dragons care about the age that much. With his mess of pink and all-or-nothing nature, he was a fireball of trouble sometimes. Literally. So many times Mom or I had to regrow trees or patch of grass he burned down trying new magic he learned from Uncle. 

He was brave, albeit incredibly reckless though. Every chance he got he would spar with me. Always went head to head too. I kept trying to teach him that he could do so much with his fire if he took a minute to think. His answer was to shoot fire out of his feet and try to headbutt me. I tossed him in the lake more times than not when one of his spells went wrong. I only hoped he would have friends with sound heads to help him later on. I got a chill when I thought of that.

Wendy was in a three-way tie for the youngest. She was 4 years old, the same as Sting and Rogue. She was my little precious girl. She could be a little timid and whenever her brother would spar or fight she would cry. Violence would upset her. Despite that, she was brave when it mattered and was quite clever when it came to magic. She was already studying enchanter Sky Dragon Magic. Even Auntie was impressed by her intellect. Until one day after watching me fight the Dragon doll she asked me teary-eyed why I would hurt myself like this. 

"Fighting is scary and painful, Wendy.' I tell the crying little angel placing her on my lap. 'But that little bit of pain is nothing compared to how I would feel if someone I loved got hurt. So I will hurt now so I don't have a big hurt later." I guess my words must have sparked something in her. Since then she has started physical training with her brothers and light sparring.

Then there is the inseparable duo. Sting and Rogue were always looking up to me. What can I say? I don't blame them. I am awesome! Hahahahahah!!! Anyway, moving on. Sting was the kind of person who always wanted to better themselves to help others. He would ask me to teach how to cook or about repairing clothes. Or he would ask Mom which plants had healing properties. He was the type to get caught up in the moment though. Especially when Natsu or fighting was involved. I swear I hope they learn some control soon. I thought with a sigh.

Then there was Rogue. He was the quieter of the 5 always seemed to be thinking of something or worried. Don't get me wrong. He was a kind and active person. I think he admired the way Gajeel wasn't afraid to speak his mind. Pfft. If only he knew the truth. Rogue often came to me about questions regarding friends and family. He didn't go to Uncle Weiss because I was closer in age I guess. I was puzzled about what to tell him until I an inspiration. Growing a tree just large enough to give us some shade from the harsh light.

"The world can be a harsh place, Rogue. It can beat down on you. Burn you, and be unfeeling towards you. Like the sun. And your friends, your family is the shade, keeping you cool and safe. They are that feeling of comfort that all shadows have. After all, why do you think people only feel safe enough to sleep at night." I rubbed Rogue's head with a smile as I laid down for a nap. And pretty soon Rogue fell asleep in the shade next to me. A soft smile on his face 

Yeah, I had a pretty great group of siblings I thought as I sewed the final patch on my pants. I had only known them for a few months but they grew on me. Like a parasite that was kinda cute.

A fishing hook flew over and hooked my underwear. Next thing I knew it was  _ way  _ too breezy for my liking.

…..yep. Just like parasites.

"Sorry, Bro!" Sting said with a bashful smile as I sighed and grew a wooden barrel around me.

**Later on, after the dragons came back and picked their kids up...**

"Finally freedom!" I shouted with a smile as I flopped on the grass the sun setting in the distance. Mom and the others had come back shortly after I finished the kid's evening spar. I won as usual. Don't judge me. I need these wins. Mom and I were resting by the lake as usual.

"So my little Sapling how was your day?" She asked growing me some fruit from the ground next to her. Grabbing one in each hand I began to devour the fruit.

"Same old, same old.' I reply after inhaling the fruit. 'Natsu and Gajeel competing with each other, Wendy trying to stop it, while Sting and Rogue made bets on the side." I finished up the meal by eating the tree itself with a satisfying burp.

"Thanks for the meal, Mom," I say hugging her face and smiling. She just smiled back and stroking my head with a vine.

"Your welcome, Sapling." She replied picking me up with a vine and placing me on her head. 

"Hey, mom? Where do you and the others go when I watch the kids?" I asked staring at the setting sun. Mom got quiet before letting out a sigh.

"Sapling, the world is currently in a dangerous state of being. But I and the other peaceful dragons and some friends of ours are working on a plan to fix the thing responsible for it. And you and your siblings are the keys." Mom said staring at me. Hearing this I got scared. Not just for me but for the kids. They were great kids but if this is a problem even dragons can't solve.. the more I think the more I worried. A vine gently patted my head, making me look up.

"Relax, Little Sapling. You have plenty of time. You and your siblings are gonna get so much stronger. Stronger than even us dragons.' She said her voice soothing as sweet flower bloomed around us to calm me down. She kept stroking my head until I calmed down.' Now get some rest. You and the little ones are meeting your new teacher tomorrow." 

"New teacher? What kind of dragon is she?" I asked Mom, curiosity piqued. She laughed lightly at this. 

"She is a human mage, Little Sapling.” She grinned. “Now sleep." Mom usually made me go to sleep early. She said a tree and kids need plenty of rest to grow. And with that, I fell asleep as a moss blanket covered me. 

...

Saltus watched her child sleep deeply and sighed. Closing her eyes she focused on suppressing certain chaotics energy in Magnus. Ignoring the sweat and pain this delicate work took, she carried on. She had a feeling deep in her being she wouldn't be able to do this later. All she could do was prepare her son and pray.

**The next day...**

"Magnus? Magnus wake up please?" A strange voice called out to me. But I just shrugged and turned over raising the blanket over my head. I heard Mom chuckle a little.

"Anna my child sleeps like a rock. He won't wake up unless you do this much." Mom told the voice as I felt a vine wrap around my ankle and hurl me at something. 

I hit ice-cold water, sending a massive shock through my body and jolting me awake. I quickly swam to the bank and shook myself dry, glaring daggers at my mom who just laughed it off. Her laugh sending birds scattering from the trees. 

Just then I spotted a lady standing next to mom giggling slightly in some odd robes. As she stopped she walked towards and bending over slightly wiped my face with a handkerchief and smiled.

"Hello, Magnus. My name is Anna Heartfilia.” The lady said her beautiful face making me blush from something besides the cold. “Starting today I will be your teacher. I hope we can be friends."

Chapter end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my editor Caffeinated Dragon author of Glass Walls over in SB.


End file.
